Sunglasses and Soccer Balls
by Stormy1x2
Summary: A series of Ace/Teddy drabbles. Fluff-filled, shonen ai, and cameos by other G3 ponies.
1. Milkshakes

**Title: **Milkshake

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Pairing: **Ace/Teddy

**Word count:** 540-ish

**Warnings: s**honen ai, fluffy-fluffess

**Notes:** I....really will slash just about anything. :D

* * *

**o0o o0o o0o**

**

* * *

  
**

Coming out of the pharmacy, Ace checked his list and made another mark. That was it – he'd managed to pick up everything on his list, and it hadn't even taken him an hour. "This deserves a reward," he declared, and promptly trotted across the street to the ice-cream shop.

Stepping through the open door, he scanned the room automatically. Starlight was behind the counter, and she waved at him, beckoning him forward. Ace grinned and headed over. Theirs had been an amicable split a few years before, and he was grateful that they'd managed to retain their friendship. "Hey, Starlight."

"Hey, Ace." She nodded at him, looking past him curiously. "Where's your other half?"

"At home with a bad cold." He waved a paper bag of medicine and groceries at her. "I went and got some stuff for him."

"Poor guy," Starlight commented as she filled a tall glass with a freshly mixed Squash Squish. She slid it down the counter to the patiently waiting customer, and then gave Ace her full attention. "Is it that bad?"

"Bad enough. He spent the whole night coughing his lungs out, and now his throat's all raw and sore," Ace said quietly, shaking his head. "He's demanded I not return home without a nice, thick, ice-cream shake. So, I'll take two to go, please." He winked at her.

Starlight chuckled as she took out two take-away plastic cups. "Won't that be bad for him? I thought you weren't supposed to have a lot of dairy when you're sick."

Propping his arms up on the counter, Ace shrugged. "I think that's more for upset stomachs. But trust me - as the one in charge of making sure we have food in the house, I know he hasn't been too worried about that. Sweetheart mentioned something to him about starving fevers and feeding colds – or vice versa, I'm not sure – and Teddy seems to have taken it to heart."

"Eating you out of house and home?"

"And then some." Ace grinned. "I'm dreading the grocery bill for this month."

Starlight hit the start button on the blender. "Aww, admit it. You like taking care of him."

"It's so rare he lets me do it," Ace admitted, drumming his hooves idly. "He still thinks it's a weakness to let people help him."

"I thought he was getting better about that."

"He is. If he wasn't, he'd have insisted on coming out to get his own shake."

"And would have promptly infected everyone here." Starlight rolled her eyes and stopped the blender. Pouring the blended ice-cream, sugar, and milk into the cups, she put the lids on and stuck straws through the holes at the top. Then she set them into a foam carrier, handing Ace the handle. "Here ya go, six jangles please."

Ace pushed the money across the counter and took the container. "Thanks Starlight. See you later."

"Sure thing. Tell Teddy I hope he feels better."

"Will do." Ace waved and headed out the door towards home at a brisk, three-legged trot. He had a sick partner to take care of, after all.

* * *

**o0o o0o o0o**

**

* * *

  
**

**End**

....I wonder if anyone will actually read this. I am SLASHING one of my favorite childhood cartoons. I think I'm going straight to hell for this, even if it is WAFFy and sugar-filled. Anyone interested in more of these?


	2. For Better or For Worse

**Title: **For Better or For Worse

**Author:** Stormy1x2 (traveling_storm)

**Words:** 555

**Pairing: **Ace/Teddy

**Warning: **Mild language, shonen ai (boy ponies liking other boy ponies)

**Notes: **Continuation from 'Milkshakes'. Drabble.

**o0o o0o o0o**

_You can't kill him_, Ace told himself again. _You'd just feel guilty about it later, and you'd miss the brat anyway._

"It's too hot!" came the petulant whine from the living room.

Ace leaned against doorway that led to the living room, raising an eyebrow at his partner. "You said it was too cold a minute ago."

"Well now it's too hot," Teddy snarled, hurling his wadded up blanket in Ace's direction. It hit the wall and slid to the floor; Ace watched it with mild amusement. "Why's the heat on?"

_Because you told me to turn it on_, Ace didn't say. "I'll just turn it off, then." Inhaling deeply, he headed over to the thermostat, pausing to pick up the tossed blanket. "I'm guessing your throat is feeling better."

"A little." Teddy was watching him move with slitted eyes. "How low did you turn it down?"

Actually, Ace hadn't even touched the button. As soon as it dropped a degree, Teddy would be bitching about how it was too cold. After a quick swipe over the touch-panel without actually touching it, Ace smiled sweetly in Teddy's direction. "Not far, I promise."

A harsh bout of coughing was his response, and he automatically moved to the sofa, reaching for the array of medicine bottles and boxes of pills laid out on the coffee table. It was nearly time for re-dosing anyway. _A drugged Teddy is an easy-to-handle Teddy, which makes for a happier me_. "Open up, Teddy."

Teddy coughed and sniffled loudly, obnoxiously. "Not right _now _dear, I have a headache."

"Very funny." Ace rolled his eyes and poured cherry Nyquil into the thimble-sized cup that had come with the package. "Drink."

"Tastes like crap," Teddy complained, but tossed it back quickly, making a face. He snatched away the glass of water Ace thoughtfully handed to him and drank it as quickly as the medicine.

Ace knew better than to expect a 'thank you.' "You should get some more sleep," he said, de-wadding the blanket Teddy had thrown and spreading it over the other boy. "You were up all night barking like a dog."

Teddy looked at him warily. "You didn't get much sleep either," he said shortly.

"I'm not the one who needs it." Ace patted his leg gently as he made to stand up. "I have two more days off before practices for the new season starts up again."

Teddy scowled and reached out with the speed of a striking cobra, latching on to Ace's hoof. "Lie down with me before you freakin' pass out," he commanded brusquely, tugging Ace until the other boy was sitting on the sofa with him. He opened his blanket in invitation.

Ace chuckled. Teddy loved to snuggle but thought it wasn't 'manly' or something. It was easier for him to 'give in' to Ace, like it was the blond who was demanding cuddle time. If it made it easier for Teddy though, Ace didn't mind. "Thanks for your concern."

A grumble was the only reply he got as Teddy burrowed into his side. He wrapped the blanket securely around them both and drifted off, warm and safe and completely content with life.

**o0o o0o o0o**

**End**


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Title: **Puzzle Pieces

**Author:** Stormy1x2 (traveling_storm)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count: **1250'ish

**Pairing:** Ace/Teddy

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boy ponies liking boy ponies

**Notes**: Written for Teddy and Bright Glow (at the Arena) who requested a 'Sweetheart finds out' fic. Thanks for the prompt, and thanks, Bright Glow, for the great coloring job on the Ace/Teddy pic! ^__^

* * *

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

**

* * *

  
**

Sweetheart liked to consider herself a fairly intelligent young pony. She wasn't quite in Bright Eyes league – then again, no one was – but she was pretty good at figuring things out. Puzzles, for example. She'd always been good at constructing them, seeing the larger picture in her mind before all the pieces were slotted together. Her father had told her once it was a gift, one that she should work to develop. 'Everyone needs an edge in life,' he said. 'And if you can figure out the end result before anyone else, that will put you one up on the competition.'

Sweetheart had taken his words to heart, and so really, when she walked into the apartment her 'boyfriend' was sharing with his best friend and saw the two cuddling on the couch, it was more of a feeling of 'it's time,' than it was a feeling of betrayal.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

Teddy was asleep, curled into Ace's protective grip. Ace was awake, staring at her with wide, almost scared eyes. Tense, like he was expecting her to lunge like a wildcat and rip Teddy away. It almost made her want to laugh. Almost.

Instead, she swallowed back the lump in her throat, and shifted her gaze from Ace's eyes to Teddy's face. Even in sleep, his brow was creased, stress radiating throughout his limp form. A darker shade of blue was blossoming on his shoulder. "He went home, didn't he." It wasn't really a question.

Ace worked his jaw uncertainly for a minute before answering. "....His mother called." He kept his voice low, not wanting to wake Teddy up. "Wanted him to get the last of his stuff. His dad came home while he was there."

Sweetheart closed her eyes. "How bad was it?"

"Bad enough." He shifted uncomfortably; Teddy grumbled lightly but didn't wake. "Sweetheart..."

"Don't." She breathed deeply, in and out. "I...I kinda knew, you know? I mean, he..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes glazing over with memories that were suddenly hammering at her for recognition. Little things, things that made it so clear in hindsight that Teddy had never seen her as a real girlfriend. Not like Bright Eyes and Lancer, stealing kisses behind their textbooks in the library. Not like Clover and Dandy sweeping each other into impromptu waltzes, pressing close to each other as they whirled through the corridors of the school, oblivious to all but the music in their own world.

Teddy would hold her hand, kiss her cheek and hug her close before they parted, but he never let her in, never let his walls down, not like he was showing right now in that moment. Even asleep, Sweetheart marveled at the differences she could suddenly spot. Teddy was clinging to Ace, taking strength from him where he couldn't do that with Sweetheart.

Tears were welling up; she bit her lip to keep them back, willing her heart to keep from cracking in two. "I.... I should go."

Ace looked sad. Sad and worried. "Sweetheart, he never wanted to hurt you. Neither did I."

"It just happened, right?" She hiccuped, a sob catching in her throat. "He could never really relax with me. Not like this. Like...that." She nodded at the picture they presented, a completed puzzle that was somehow perfect. So perfect it hurt to look at it, knowing she couldn't be what Teddy needed. "I don't blame him. Tell him."

"You could tell him yourself," Ace said lowly. "He's wanted to talk to you for a while now, but he's afraid. He doesn't want to lose you. He does care about you."

Just not the way she wanted. "I can't," she croaked out, wincing at the wobble in her voice. "I... not yet. We'll talk. We will. But..." she turned around, fumbling for the doorknob. "I have to go."

Ace's voice stopped her at the threshold. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Not for this happening. But for you to find out this way. He..._we_ should have told you sooner."

Anger was there. Tiny, but capable of growing if she'd just let it. But she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to harbor anger and resentment. Sometimes she wished she could. "I can't accept it yet," she said brokenly. "I...I will. But not yet."

Ace nodded at her, his eyes still seeming older and far sadder then she would have thought. He obviously felt bad about the whole situation. Sweetheart suddenly had an idea of just why Starlight had been able to stay friends with Ace after their breakup the year before. He wasn't a bad guy. "I understand."

"Take care of him," she said, and then stepped outside the house. For a split second she wanted to slam the door. Slam it, scream, wake up the neighbours and let them see, hear her grief. And then just as quickly it was gone, leaving behind an emotional exhaustion that made her shake, and she steadied herself on the railing. She just needed a minute. That was all – just a minute to get her bearings, and then she could go and crawl under her covers and sleep until it was all far, far away from her mind.

She wasn't truly aware of time passing, until a touch on her arm brought her out of her silent reverie; Starlight stood there, looking as old and sad as Ace had, a wise expression in her clear blue eyes. "Sweetheart?"

Ace must have called her. How long had she been standing there? "Starlight." She couldn't say anything else – he throat was clogged with emotion and sobs that she couldn't let free just yet. Starlight seemed to understand; the pink pony merely guided her down the stairs and led her home. Sweetheart was glad her parents were out – no doubt they'd want a chance to bash Teddy for breaking her heart. They'd never truly liked him, never really accepted him, and crushed as she was, she still found she had a protective force left inside herself for him.

Starlight didn't pressure her. She got her situated under the blankets, brought over her cat Springfield who purred and curled up in her arms. Then she sat and waited, and like a dam, everything suddenly flooded out, nearly drowning her in its intensity. It hurt, but after a while, as the tears lessened, it also felt cleansing, like the impurities in her soul were washing away, leaving her empty, but also lighter.

Starlight never left. She hugged her, crooned gently, and stroked her hair, soothing her as best she could. And at last, when the floodgates were shut off, Sweetheart realized she felt better. It still hurt. Being rejected, being replaced would never be something that could feel good, but the lump in her throat was gone, and she found a smile within her after all, a watery one that she presented to her very best friend. "Thank you."

Starlight smiled back. "You're welcome." She got to her feet and held out a hoof, waiting. "I remember that ice cream helped me feel a lot better, and the Parlor's still open."

Her smile growing stronger, Sweetheart nodded, and followed her friend. It would take time. She knew that. And she and Teddy still needed to talk, to truly end things between them properly. But it would get better. She would be fine. So would Teddy.

Oddly enough, that last bit comforted her more than she thought it would.

* * *

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

**End**

**Feedback always appreciated. :D  
**


	4. Confrontations

**Title:** Confrontations

**Author:** Stormy1x2 (traveling_storm)

**Pairings: **Ace/Teddy, implied past Ace/Starlight, Teddy/Sweetheart

**Word Count:** 1451

**Notes:** Continues pretty much directly from chapter 3. The character Lickity-Split is the name I gave to the nameless pony in the series – best seen in the episode 'Just For Kicks' (which is, ironically, a canon Ace/Starlight episode). She has an ice cream on her flank. I remember G1 Lickity-Split being a fan of ice cream as well. That and I like the name, and the powers of author-ship let me choose whatever I want.

* * *

**o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o**

**

* * *

  
**

The bell chimed; Starlight looked up with a welcoming smile that immediately went sour when she saw who it was. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." Ace glanced around the cafe as he walked towards the counter, and she let out a loud sigh. "She's not here. You're safe."

"Why are you so mad at me?" Ace edged towards the raised stool, giving her a wary look. "This is not entirely my fault, and has nothing to do with you."

Starlight thought about that for a minute. True. As much as she hated to admit, he had a point. It was a minuscule one, but a point nonetheless. She stared at him for one more minute anyway, just to make him squirm, before nodding at the chair. "Sit. Stay."

"Woof," Ace replied sarcastically, and seated himself. The wariness was still there, though, which made Starlight smile slightly. "A Squash Squish please."

"Just one?" Starlight made sure to keep her voice neutral as she started pouring ingredients into the blender. "Not two? Not to go?" She hit the button and took a mean little nugget of pleasure in the startled look he made at the sound of the high-pitched whine.

Ace fidgeted on the stool. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you."

"So I figured." Starlight stopped the blender and poured it into the plastic cup. "I have a break in half an hour. I'll talk to you then."

Ace nodded, taking the cup. "No rainbow straw?"

Starlight rolled her eyes. "The way I feel right now, you're lucky you get one at all." She shoved a non-bendy, plain white straw at him and jerked her head at the door. Ace took the hint and disappeared.

There was no one left in the cafe, save for a couple of ponies giggling over a fashion magazine in the back corner, nursing a couple of strawberry floats. Starlight gave them a low-level glower at the innocent happiness they exuded. At one time, she had felt like that. Like there was nothing wrong in the world, that everything was sparkles and light. They all had.

'They' being all of her friends. Of which Ace used to be that and more. She liked to think that was all in the past – that she and Ace had resolved their differences, and most of the time that was the absolute truth. But then something would happen – like getting a call at eight-thirty at night to come and pick up an emotionally distraught best friend who had walked in on her boyfriend snugging with _her _ex – and then all her buried frustrations would come swirling back up to the surface.

Starlight gave the gleaming counter-top a final sweep before chucking the towel at the sink behind her. Lickity-Split gave her a questioning look. "If my mom comes in, tell her I took my break early, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." Untying her apron, Starlight pulled off her hat, stowed them under the counter, and then headed for the door.

o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o

Ace was sitting on the curb a few meters down from the cafe. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and his eyes were blank, gazing down the street sightlessly. It was such a stark contrast to his usual confident air that it made her halt for a minute. The anger that had been threatening to boil went back to a low simmer,and she took a deep breath. "So... you wanted to talk?"

Ace's head snapped around. "I thought you said in a half hour."

Starlight snorted and plopped down on the curb next to him. "What, you need an extra thirty minutes to finish concocting the perfect story to feed me?"

"That's not fair."

"I find nothing in life ever is," she retorted. The hurt look on his face made her relent a little. "Look, I'm sorry. But I had to spend most of last night consoling Sweetheart while she sobbed her eyes out, and that makes me feel bad for her, not you."

"I understand that." Ace ran his hoof over his hair, grinding it into his eye for a minute. "I do. Really. Starlight, believe me, I didn't orchestrate last night."

The funny thing was she actually did believe him. Ace was a lot of things, but deliberately cruel was not one of them. "How long?"

Ace looked uncomfortable. "A... while."

"_A while_," Starlight parroted. "And you were planning on - pardon the pun - coming _straight _with Sweetheart, _when_, exactly?"

Ace sighed. "Look, we should have told her before now, I know this. I just want to know if Sweetheart will be willing to talk to him in a couple of days."

"Don't ask for much, do you?" she muttered disbelievingly. She shook her head. "You broke her heart last night. Can't you give her some time before you drag her through the mud?"

"I'm not asking for me!" Ace snapped. "Damnit Starlight, I told Teddy what happened last night. He was so upset that he threw up all night. Remember the day before our final exams last year? He spent lunch hour puking from stress. On top of everything, he had to deal with his father yesterday. He's a mess, just like Sweetheart. Blame me if you have to, I know it's partly my fault." He ran his hoof over his face again. "It's actually more my fault then Teddy's, considering that it was me who pursued him. But he needs to talk to her. And it sounds like she needs this too."

"She does. She will. But not now." Starlight sighed, slumping back and stretching her legs out. Emotions were exhausting. So was dealing with churned up, half-forgotten memories. "How did we get past this? I think I've forgotten."

Ace chuckled softly. "You were much nicer to me then I deserved," he said, sidling closer to her. "I mean, after the whole 'slapping me silly' bit was over."

"And the groveling," Starlight said, nodding. "I remember there was groveling involved."

"Is that what you called it? I thought it was called bribery."

"No, the expensive gift-giving was merely a nice gesture on your part," she said, laying her head down on his shoulder. It was warm and solid as it had always been. And like before, and as it would forever be, it was available to her. She closed her eyes. "She'll forgive him, you know."

"You think so?"

"Mmmmm. I forgave you, didn't I?" She laughed quietly. "And Sweetheart's much nicer than I am."

Silence fell over the two of them. It was still daylight – traffic still flowed in the street before them, ponies of all sizes and colors trotted past them on the sidewalk, intent on their own goals and destinations in life.

Ace nudged her. "Seeing anyone yet?"

"Why do you care? Jealous?" She pinched him in retaliation. "And uh.... kinda. Logan's been coming over a lot." She blushed. "He wants to take me to the movies next week."

"He's a good guy," Ace said, nodding with approval. "Tell him to behave or I'll break every bone in his body."

"Whatever." A few minutes more passed, before Starlight raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Are you happy?"

He looked surprised. "Well, not real--"

"Not about this situation," she cut him off. "I'm referring to the _cause_ of this situation. You and Teddy. Are you happy?"

Ace blinked at her as he thought about the question, and Starlight had her answer a second later as a soft, fond look appeared in his eyes, and a faint blush on his cheeks. "Yeah."

"Tell him to behave, or I'll break every bone in his body," she said evenly, and grinned when she felt Ace's body shake with restrained laughter. It would be hard. Life was rarely ever easy. But she and Ace had been able to stay friends, despite everything. Starlight had no doubts that Teddy and Sweetheart would be the same. "Go home to him. With his stomach, he's probably paying homage to the toilet again. I'll talk to Sweetheart about it tomorrow."

"Thanks Starlight." He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently. "From both of us."

Starlight watched him leave, and felt better about what the future held for her friend for the first time all day.

**o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o**

**End**

Feedback, prompts and suggestions always welcome. :D


	5. Recriminations, 1

**Title: **Recriminations, 1/2

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (traveling_storm)

**Pairing:** Ace/Teddy (past Ace/Starlight, Teddy/Sweetheart)

**Word Count:** 1479

**Warnings: **slash

**Notes:** A two-parter, takes place directly after chapter 4.

* * *

**o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...**

**

* * *

  
**

Teddy knew what fear was.

He was practically an expert on the emotion. It was a part of him down to his very bones, no matter how he tried to deny it. His very attitude on and towards life was all about hiding it so no one could tell. With the exception of Ace and Sweetheart, he'd succeeded in fooling the world that he was as tough as he acted.

Lies, lies, nothing but _lies_. Teddy felt panic start to bubble up inside him and he swallowed hard, as though the act could push the fear down, back down deep inside where it belonged. Repression was also something he knew well. Sometimes it was easy. Sometimes, not so easy. It seemed today, probably due to everything else going on, his subconscious took pity on him. Swallowing seemed to work this time, and he let out a silent sigh of relief.

It was quiet, inside the house he shared with Ace. Well, technically it was Ace's house, and he was just living in it with him, but Ace insisted on having both their names on the lease even though it was all Ace's money. That little stunt had pretty much outed them to the world, causing his perfectly manicured mother to pass out and his father still wasn't speaking to them. Teddy wondered idly what Ace's grandmother would have said had she known her grandson would use his inheritance to put an enormous down payment on a house with his partner – who was, noticeably, not of the female persuasion. She might not have cared though – Teddy had had the chance to meet the elderly pony a few times before her death two years prior. Ace had been a wreck at the loss of his favorite family member, and Teddy, remembering kind words and twinkling eyes, had felt his pain almost as keenly.

The clock on the wall chimed, and Teddy jerked his head upright. Right now, Ace was likely talking to Starlight. He hoped the the girl would talk – he wanted...no, he _needed_ to know how Sweetheart was doing. It was his fault she was so upset. He was the one who had hurt her so badly. The first person to show him compassion and friendship as a child, and later on, the first person to truly make him feel loved, and he repaid her love and caring with a slap in the face with his...._abnormality._

No.... _no_. He'd told Ace he wasn't going to call it that anymore. Being gay wasn't a sickness, a disease that could be cured. It wasn't wrong. He repeated that in his head a few times, watching the sunlight stream in through the living room window. Dust motes danced in a breeze he couldn't feel, drifting hazily away into the shade provided by the walls and disappeared without a trace. But just because you couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there. Kinda like thoughts.

He snorted. Forget maudlin, he was going straight into _profound_. Pushing himself up off the sofa, he made his way into the kitchen and ultimately the fridge. Being the professional athlete he was, Ace had it well stocked with bottles of water lining the bottom drawers. Teddy grabbed one. After a seconds thought, he also grabbed a can of Pepsi. Water for the thirst, cola for the caffeine. _Whatever gets you through the day_, he thought, and closed the door, heading back to the sofa where he could mope in relative comfort.

_What were they talking about? _Maybe Starlight yelled at him and threw one of the cafe chairs at his head. He considered that for a second, and then shook his head. Not Starlight's style. If she was going to do something physical, it'd be more like dumping Ace's drink over his head. He twisted the lid off the water bottle and guzzled half of it in one go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hoof, slightly surprised. He must have been more thirsty than he'd thought.

More likely Starlight had just gone straight for the 'talking it out' thing she was kinda known for. It drove Teddy up the wall – it had even before Ace had dated her. Starlight was one of those ponies that everyone liked – and _didn't_ like at the same time. She was a good friend, but she was also morally rigid and uptight at times. When they had been in junior high, Teddy would periodically steal her daytime planner, just for the fun of watching her hyperventilate herself into hysterics. Of course, Ace always came by a few hours later to get it from him to return it to his girlfriend with a casual mention of how someone had brought it to the lost and found department. Teddy chuckled at the memory. Ace, while adoring Starlight, had also thought a few hours of unplanned time was good for her, which was why he always waited, and why he never turned Teddy in.

Nah, if Teddy had to put money on it, he'd bet that Starlight told him to leave and that she'd talk to him when she was ready. Then she'd get an immediate case of the guilts and chase after him to have a heart-to-heart. It was one of the many things she and Sweetheart had in common. No matter what someone had done to them or their loved ones, they were incapable of deliberately hurting someone else. It made his actions toward her even worse.

He did love Sweetheart. That wasn't a lie or a fabrication on his part. It never had been. He loved her – her innocent look on life, her gentle, caring nature, her protectiveness, her loyalty to her friends, even when it cost her. Teddy would never forget the way she'd taken his side back when they'd been kids and he'd been accused of stealing Melody's tape player. It had temporarily cost her her closest friends, but she hadn't wavered. Teddy had always had a soft spot for her, even before that show of loyalty, but he'd felt something stirring in his heart then that had only gotten stronger over time. Love. Unfortunately, he'd confused romantic love with sibling love and had never gotten around to sorting it out with her.

Teddy drained the bottle, and then cracked the tab on the pop can. He was getting a headache from all the swirling thoughts in his head, and though it was getting on to almost four-thirty, he hadn't had any caffeine at all that day. Caffeine withdrawal headaches were a _bitch_.

He wanted Ace. Wanted him to come home and wrap his arms around him and hold him together so he couldn't come apart at the seams. He'd never tell Ace that, of course, but luckily the other pony was good at reading between the lines, reading _him_, and he never actually had to say it out loud. He wanted Ace to tell him everything was going to be all right – tell him that Starlight had forgiven Ace, that Sweetheart was okay, and that Sweetheart would forgive him too. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She'd saved him, so many times, just by being there for him and offering him her love. Without her and Ace, he probably would have opted out of the pony race years ago.

_What if she doesn't forgive me?_ Teddy shivered at the thought, suddenly cold, and he reached to the side of the couch, grabbing the blanket they usually kept draped over the back, or crumpled up as an extra cushion. Wrapping it around his shoulders, he picked up his soda again, and finished it off. What if he'd hurt her so much she never wanted anything to do with him ever again? He couldn't even contemplate it.

He sipped his soda. It was ice cold and burned going down his throat, just the way he liked it. He contemplated taking it – and himself by default – for a walk around the block, the backyard, hell, even the living room. Anything but sit there and think about all the ways he'd screwed up. It was making him jittery. He set the can down and jumped to his feet, striding to the door with determination.

Opening it, his jaw dropped in shock. He could feel his eyes widening to almost impossible sizes, and he backed up automatically, hooves scrabbling a little against the slickness of the polished wood floor. "Sweetheart...."

Sweetheart stood there, one hoof still poised to knock on the door. Dark smudges circled her red eyes, and she was biting her lip. "Teddy...." She looked down, trembling slightly, and then looked back up with a hint of the same determination she'd shown him time and time again when he'd needed help or defending. "We need to talk."

* * *

**o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...**

**

* * *

  
**

End part 1....


End file.
